Never say Goodbye Sequel:My Boo
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: John and Torrie lost contact with one another, after just a couple of months now that they attend the same college see how different their lives have changed, as they try and rekindle their friendship.Maryse/ted JELINA! Matt/Eve RELLY!
1. Back in Boston

**Hi Everybody! Though I wrote this story like a year or two ago…I FINALLY think it's time for the sequel to NEVER SAY GOODBYE**…**Please Review because like I always say, your opinion matters…**

**Summary: Though they promised to always stay in touch being on two different sides of the country made it difficult for them. Torrie and John haven't seen each other since her last visit to Boston when they were 16 yrs. old. Now that they are 18 and they both are about to be freshmen in college at the University of Boston, will all those feelings they had at the age of 16 come rushing back, when they meet again?**

**Chapter #1: Back in Boston**

**Torrie Wilson came along way. Two years ago her life turned completely upside down and she was forced to grow up fast and on her own. Torrie lived in Boston all of her childhood with her mom who was divorced from her father, who lived with Torrie's three brothers in Idaho. Torrie and her mom were the best of friends so it was devastating when she died when Torrie was just sixteen. Torrie moved with her dad after the death of her mom and though things were shaky at the start she adjusted quickly to her new family, and new life in Idaho. **

**Torrie stood in front of the huge University. She was dressed nicely in simple tight blue jeans and a white tank top, with matching white flip flops. After two and a half years of being in Idaho with her dad she smiled enthusiastically as she was finally back in her home town of Boston, Massachusetts.**

**Torrie is now eighteen and is opening a new chapter in her life. She was now attending The University of Boston. Boston was the school she always talked about attending with her childhood best friend John Cena.**

"_**Whoa! Look how big this school is" Ten year old John Cena, said as he walked down the street with his best friend Torrie Wilson.**_

"_**I know, my mom said it's a college" Torrie smiled "Big kids go there"**_

"_**Well, I'm going to go there when I get big" **_

"_**Me too!" Torrie smiled "That way we can never be apart!"**_

"_**True!" John replied "Because, I don't know what I would do without my best friend"**_

_**Torrie smiled "Me either, you're the best Cena!"…..**_

**Torrie stare at the college in a daze, continuing to reminisce, about her childhood.**

"**I bet this place brings back a lot of memories?" Torrie's father Al approached her, carrying a big brown box, full of Torrie's belongings**

**Torrie shook her head coming out of her trance "You have no idea…"**

**Before Torrie made her move to Idaho, she and best friend John Cena, finally became a couple. But, long distance relationships were hard for adults, let alone teens. It began with them barely being able to call long distance, due to the skyrocketing prices their parents complained about. Then they tried email, which was harder because John's family couldn't afford a computer of their own at the time and the library only stayed open for so long, lastly it became letters, but the two realized it wasn't the same, and after while stopped writing.**

**Two years had passed since she spoken to him, but not day had gone by where she didn't think about him.**

"**Okay looks like I'm all set" Torrie smiled at her dad as they were standing in her fully loaded dorm room, where boxes sat everywhere **

"**You are growing up so fast" Torrie stared at her dad as he started to get emotional "Its seems like it was just yesterday, you came to move in with me, now you have to leave already"**

"**Dad, please don't do this in public" Torrie replied making her dad laugh ""You should be proud"**

"**Ok, now just because I'm all the way on the other side of the country, don't be afraid to call and asked for anything" Torrie's dad smiled hugging her and kissing her on the forehead **

"**I will, bye- bye daddy" Torrie hugged her dad back, and looking him in the eyes "I'll be fine" Torrie reassured him, walking him toward his van.**

"**I know, just don't become a stranger to us again" Al replied**

"**I won't" Torrie promised "Tell everyone back at home, I love them" **

"**We love you too sweetie"**

**Though he missed sixteen years of her life, Torrie and Al, had built a great relationship in just two short years. Torrie felt tears as she waved her dad off.** Before **she took a deep breath and walked back to her dorm room.**

**Torrie rolled her eyes when she saw all the mess she had to sort out in the different boxes.**

"**This is going to take forever" She replied aloud to herself before, hearing a knock on the door.**

**Torrie ran her fingers through her hair before getting up and answering the door**

"**Hi, are you Torrie?" A girl asked Torrie as she walked back in the room**

"**Um, yeah!" **

"**I'm your roommate, Maryse Ouellet" **

**Torrie squealed along with the beautiful blonde, as they gave one another a hug.**

"**This is great, so where are you from?" Torrie asked as the girls sat on each of their beds**

"**Canada" Maryse smiled "What about you?" Maryse asked**

"**I'm from here, but lived in Idaho for two years, before coming back" **

"**Knock Knock" The two girls heard a voice at their door, and coming out of the room to see another blonde and a brunette in their doorway**

"**Hi, I'm Melina and this is my roommate Kelly, we live in the dorm next door and we decided to come over here to get to know you guys if that's okay" Melina replied**

"**Oh, well Hi, I'm Torrie" **

"**And I am Maryse" all the girls smiled at one another**

"**So, are you girls up for a girls night out tonight before classes start on Monday?" Kelly asked the other three girls**

"**Sure, but where, all of us are freshman and don't know where the hottest parties are" Maryse told**

"**Girl it's a Friday night, in Boston, parties are everywhere" Torrie smiled **

"**Yeah, I heard some guys talking outside and they said something big going on at the Zeta new Zeta Sorority house tonight" Melina smiled as all the girls agreed**

"**That sounds good" Kelly nodded as all the other girls agree.**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**Okay son that was our last trip" John Sr. replied pulling into the parking lot closes to the dorm rooms**

"**Ugh, we finally made it" John stretched getting out of the car "That was a very long drive"**

"**It was ten minutes" John's father replied with laughter "You're just impatient"**

"Excited iS the word" John said "Do you know how long I've wanted to attend this school"

"**Well, son you're finally here" John Sr. smiled "And I'm proud of you"**

**John smiled hearing those words come from his dad directed to him. John hugged his father before seeing someone else enter the room.**

"**Hey, you John?" The guy asked, as John nodded "I'm your roommate Randy Orton"**

"**Cool" John replied seeing **

"**Yeah, we are going to have a blast" Randy said showing John that he is a party boy "You like to party?**

"**Yes, party hard!" John smiled as Randy went back out the door to grab the rest of his things**

"**Well, you two look like you will get along fine" John Sr. said**

"**Yeah he seem cool" John replied looking around**

"**What's wrong" John's dad asked him seeing a happy look on his face**

"**Nothing, I just never thought I would be attending the University of Boston especially with the grades I use to make" John laughed along with his father**

"**I know, but you did and I am proud of you" John Sr. replied hugging his son "To bad I can't stay I have to get home and watch those crazy brothers of yours" John 's dad continued as he was walking out the door "When is Maria suppose to be getting here" John's father asked about his girlfriend**

**After John and Torrie stopped talking either of them thought it was right to wait around, especially at their age. John met Maria almost a half of year after not speaking to Torrie. They began dating, and has been together for almost a year.**

**"Uh, she's probably already here, the girls dorm is on the other side of the campus" John stated "I'll go see later, when i finish unpacking" John finished**

**"Ok" John Sr. simply replied**

**"Ok, just call me when you get home so I will know you made it safely" John told his dad, as he was getting back into the car**

"**Okay, bye son" John Sr. said before driving off**

**John took a deep breath and soak up the moment before smiling as he head back to the dorm.**

"**So where's the party tonight?" John asked coming back into the dorm room, where Randy was unpacking**

"**Well, these two brothers that live next door Jeff and Matt Hardy said something going on at some sorority house on campus" Randy told**

"**A sorority house" John frowned**

"**Dude, that's money in the bank a sorority house should be swimming with hot babes" Randy reminded John who smiled**

"**Hey I'm down…" John replied with a smile slapping Randy's hand, as the two continued to unpack…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I THINK I'M OFF TO A GOOD START…WHAT DO YOU THINK?...**

**WILL TORRIE AND JOHN RUN INTO EACHOTHER AT THIS PARTY TONIGHT…AND WHAT OTHER THINGS AND HOOKUPS WILL THIS PARTY LEAD TOO?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHEN I SEE YOU**


	2. When I see you

Hey everyone another update for you guys! Please REVIEW, and tell me what you think!

Chapter#2: When I see you

The guys already established a friendship they knew would last through the entire year. Matt and Jeff Hardy, Ted Dibiase, John Cena, and Rnady Orton.

"So are any of you guys looking to get laid tonight..or am I the only one" Randy stated as he, John, Jeff, and Matt were walking across campus to the party

"Not, me I have a girlfriend" John stated

"We do too" Jeff agreed pointing at him and Matt

"Screw that my girlfriend is back in North Carolina, so I don't I'm looking for some ass" Matt replied slapping hands with Randy

All the guys chuckled

"So, does your girlfriend go here?" John asked Jeff

"No she's back in North Carolina too" Jeff informed "But, we're going to try the whole long distance thing, before we decided just to end it" Jeff stated as John nodded "What about your girl" Jeff asked

"Yeah, she attends here" John told the crew

"Will she be at this party tonight" Matt asked

"I don't know, she hasn't been picking up her phone and went by her dorm earlier, and nobody was there" John stated "But, more than likely she won't be there, she's not really a party person, she's all business no play" John informed

"Damn, that must suck" Randy asked

"Yeah, but not all the time, I try to get her to loosen up but she's not having it" John replied

"So how long have you two been dating?" Ted asked

"About a year now" John stated

"Are you in love?" Matt asked

"I don't know I would call it love, I strongly care for her" John stated

"How, do you know when you're in love anyway" Randy asked the entire group

"I don't know about you guys, but I am strongly head of heels for this girl when I was younger, we grew up together and everything, and that was love, what I have now cannot compare to then" John explained

"What happened with you and her?" Jeff asked

"Her mom died so she had to move" John stated

"Damn that sucks" Jeff replied "Well, I never been in love, I've dating my current girlfriend for two years now, and I still don't believe I'm in love" Jeff stated

"Why?" Randy asked

"Because, the way I hear people talk about love, I don't have that goose bump, filling when I'm around her, I just feel normal" Jeff stated as all the guys laughed

"Well, I never been in love" Matt stated

"We're too young to fall in love so quickly, we have to expand see what's out in the world before we tie ourselves down" Randy replied "And I'm going to start with her" he smirked seeing a hot blonde walk past him, as they finally arrived at the party

(Meanwhile)

"Are you guys, sure I look alright" Torrie replied as she was standing in a little black dress that complimented her figure well, with knee boots on, with her hair in a half ponytail

"Tor, you look hot" Maryse replied coming out of the bathroom with her hair full of curls and a short black skirt, and a pink top with pink high heels "Come on, Melina and Kelly are waiting" Maryse replied grabbing Torrie hand leading her outside to where Melina and Kelly were standing

"You guys look awesome" Kelly complimented Maryse and Torrie

"You too" Torrie smiled as Kelly who was wearing long blue jeans, and a white haler, also in high heels with her hair straight down, and Melina with dark blue high wasted jeans, high heels and a nice white blouse to match, as her hair was also straight down

"Girls, this is our friend Eve Torres" Melina introduced Maryse and Torrie

Torrie and Maryse smiled, at the pretty brunette who stood tall in a red spaghetti strapped dress, and tall black heels

"Okay, come on girls, not all of us are lucky enough to have boyfriends' like you Torrie, So we have to get to the party before all the good guys are taken" Kelly smiled all the girl began to walk

"Why can't we just drive?" Maryse asked

"Because this place is going to be pack, it's going to take us a long time to find a parking place, meaning there's a big chance, we would have to walk further, then we do if we walk from here" Kelly explained as all the girls agreed

"Yeah, and besides its only like a block" Torrie added

"Please, a block is like a mile in these shoes" Maryse replied as all the girl laughed

"So, Torrie tell us a little bit, about your prince charming" Melina asked as the girls continued to walk

"Well, we've been dating for one year, and I honestly believe I'm in love" Torrie smiled at the thought of her boyfriend

"Is coming to the party tonight?" Kelly asked

"No, he's not exactly a party animal, he's more of a book worm" Torrie confessed "He is so smart, he got a full ride to Princeton, but realized it was too far, so decided to come here with me instead" Torrie blushed

"That's so sweet" Melina smiled "But, you date a nerd" Melina joked as all the girls laughed

"Yeah, kind of…but a hot nerd" Torrie laughed with the other girls

"So is that your first time being in love" Kelly asked Torrie

"Um, no, my first love was way deeper, he was my best friend since we were in diapers" Torrie smiled thinking about her past

"What happened" Maryse asked

"I moved away, after my mom passed and we promised to keep in touch but we lost touch after awhile, I haven't seen or spoken to him in years" Torrie stated "I was going to visit when I got down here, but I didn't want to show up and he have no idea who I was" Torrie stated as the girls nodded

"That's so sad, but kind of romantic, the fairytale story of the kids growing up and being together" Eve smiled

"Not really a happy ending though" Torrie stated as the girls agreed as they were just arriving at the party

"So, if we get lost in the crowd let's meet back up, around three o' clock" Maryse told the girls before they each went through

"So man, how many numbers have you gotten so far" Matt asked Randy as they walked past Eve, who eyed Matt

"Um, a few but most are just one night stands, none are really keepers" Randy answered as Matt stared at the nearby blonde

"What about you" Randy asked Matt

"Ten if I get hers" Matt smiled approaching Eve

Eve smiled as she and Matt stood face to face

"Hi, I'm Matt" Matt smiled holding out his hand

"Eve"

"Do you attend Boston, or are you here from another school?" Matt asked yelling in Eve ear over the loud music

"I attended Boston"

"Me too, so I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you then" Matt replied

"I hope so" Eve smiled as she and Matt continued their conversation

"Are you originally from Boston" Matt asked

"No, I'm from New York" Eve answered "What about you"

"North Carolina" Matt answered

"Cool, I never been there before"

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Matt smiled looking into Eve beautiful blue eyes, as she smiled back

(Elsewhere)

Randy was leaning on the wall, looking at which girls he'd think he'd be interested in.

"So, what's a incredibly tall, hot guy like yourself doing standing on the wall, all alone" Kelly smiled approaching Randy

Randy turned and smiled at the site of a petite blonde blue eyed girl standing before him

"Well, would you like to accompany me" Randy asked

"Sure, I'm Kelly" Kelly smiled at the tall hunk

"I'm Randy" Randy replied smiling back

"So Randy, you never answered my question" Kelly replied taking a sip of her drink

"What's that" Randy asked looking around

"Why were you standing here alone" Kelly asked "Waiting for something, or someone" Kelly hinted wanting to know if Randy had a girlfriend

"Yeah, you" Randy smiled, along with Kelly

"Kelly sorry to interrupted" Melina ran up to Kelly and Randy

"Can you come to the bathroom with me" Melina asked

"I'm kind of busy, go by yourself" Kelly told

"A lady never goes to the bathroom by herself" Melina stated

"Well go find someone else" Kelly replied pushing Melina away and directing her attention to Randy

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" Melina apologize to the boy in front of her, as she accidently bumped into him and waited his drink all over him "its, not my fault my friend pushed me" Melina replied helping the guy in front of her dry off

"No, it's alright" he looked up as he met eyes with the beautiful Melina

"Yes it is" Melina smirked at the cute guy "Hi I'm Melina"

" Jeff" Jeff smiled back shaking her hand

"I really am sorry" Melina apologized once again

"Its, okay" Jeff laughed "No big deal it's an old shirt" Jeff replied looking at Melina

"You have the most beautiful eyes" Melina compliment Jeff's green eyes

"Thanks" Jeff smiled "So, do you attended Boston" Jeff asked

"Yep, and I thought the move would be too much of a change but I think, I could get use to it faster than I thought" Melina smiled

"Yeah, me too" Jeff smiled back

"Do you by any chance, want to dance?"

Though Jeff had a girlfriend it wasn't going to stop him from having a good time..

"I'd love to" He smirked, grabbing Melina's hand and going to the dance floor

Maryse was at the bar working on her seventh drink of the night.

"One more" a drunken Maryse told the bartender, moving to the music

"I think you should slow down" the guy sitting next to her replied

Maryse looked up, and sobered up for a second seeing how hot the guy was

"Hey"

He chuckled "I'm Ted"

"Maryse"

"I would ask are you having a good time, but I think I can already tell" he chuckled

Maryse rubbed her fingers through her curly hair "Oh yeah," Maryse said pushing her drink to the side

"You're a freshmen?"

"Yes!" she smirked sitting closer "You?

"Sophmore!"

"Well, sophomore… Let's dance" Maryse said, as the liquor began to hit her hard again, aggressively pulling Ted to the dance floor….

Torrie had just finished dancing with this nice guy she met

"Thanks, for the dance, but I have to get going" Torrie replied to the guy who gave her a nice smile

"Thanks can I have your number" he asked

"Um, sorry I have a boyfriend" Torrie quickly walked away making her way through the huge crowd and taking a look at her watch that read 3:00.

Torrie made her way through the crowd, as quickly as possible trying to reach outside

"Great, I'm here and they aren't" Torrie replied as she waited patiently outside the building where she saw hundreds of more people

Torrie looked around and saw the back of somebody that really looked familiar

"_John?" _Torrie questioned, continuing to stare at the back of the bo_y "No it can't be_" Torrie replied directing her attention somewhere else_ "Can it_" Torrie replied going up to the boy to get a closer view

As Torrie walked closer, she heard a boy call him John

"It is him" Torrie smiled "Hey john" Torrie replied but got a huge disappointment when the boy turned around

"Yeah, that's me and what your name cutie" John smiled at Torrie

"Sorry, wrong person" Torrie quickly turned and ran into someone which knocked her down

"Oh, sorry" The guys and stated to say as he was surprised who he had knocked down

"Torrie?" the boy asked

"Torrie smiled "John"

"Hey stranger" John smiled back at Torrie as the two stared at each other eye to eye

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sorry for the shortage, didn't want to cram too much into one chapter….I hope you enjoyed it tell me about it in a ….**

**Next chapter: The morning after… How far did the liquor take Maryse and Ted? Will Jeff cheat on his girlfriend with Melina? And though Randy has never been a strong believer in love can one night with Kelly change that? And we all know Matt doesn't have a problem cheating, but will a sophitcated Eve have a problem with him having a girlfriend? && The main attration John and Torrie, what happens next with those two?**

**Stick around to find out!**


	3. The Morning After

**A special update upon request, from long time friend Kelly… My Boo, update!**

**Please Review! Your opinion does matter…**

**Chapter 3: The night after.**

**The sorority party the night before had gotten wilder as the night progressed. Though the girls had plans to meet up at a certain time, after finding hot guys and getting a bunch of liquor in their system that plan eventually failed as they all stumbled in their rooms all at various times.**

**The sound of a shower turning on alerted her. Maryse shot up, but soon regretted it as she rubbed her head. **_"Ugh Hangover"_** She whispered aloud to herself. She was still kind of damaged from the night before as she stared around a bit frightened because she wasn't sure of her surroundings. It took her awhile, but she finally got out of the bed, and onto her feet to find another surprise as she stood their nude. She grabbed her head in disappointment, as it was just the first night and she already had a one night stand. **_"High School all over again"_** She continued to talk to herself as she searched for her clothes and other belongings.**

**Maryse really wanted to get out of the room in case the guy she slept with turned out to be a total grenade. Maryse slipped on her pink laced panties and pushed back the blankets on the bed in search for her matching bra. After putting on her top, Maryse found her surroundings a little too quiet as she suddenly heard nothing. **_"Oh shit the shower stopped" _**She said to herself as she quickly grabbed her purse and skirt and ran toward and out of the front door in just her panties in top.**

"**Whoa" Maryse paused as she suddenly heard another guys' voice behind her.**

**She turned to find to "napoleon dynamite" looking nerds staring at her with their mouths open, smiles as big as they could reach.**

**Maryse stared down and realized she hadn't gotten a chance to put back on her skirt. She looked back up and smirked at the two nerds, and she slowly bent over and slid her skirt over her thighs and around her waist giving them a show.**

**Their mouths suddenly dropped with their "soldiers" at attention as they witness what they had never witness before.**

"**Hmm? I feel good, it's the only show they are going to get all year" she chuckled to herself, making the best out of the situations as she walked back to her dorm room, with her head held high.**

**Back in the guys' dorm room, Ted had just gotten all cleaned up. The party didn't affect him as much as it did others, as he stood clear of too much alcohol. **

"**Rise and Shine!" he replied, unknowingly to himself**

**He walked out of his bathroom with long blue jeans, a nice stripped button down, with a white t shirt on the inside. **

**He stared around the room for a brief moment noticing no one was there. He then searched the bed and it didn't take him long to realize that the girl he spent his night with was gone….**

**Maryse already made her way back on the other side of campus, where the girls' dorms were located. Maryse quickly ran up the two flight of stairs, it took to get to her and roommate Torrie's room which was on the second floor. She took out her key and slid it into the door.**

"_Ugh! Tor, all I need is a shower and an aspirin"_** Maryse whined soon as she got into the room. She suddenly paused when she realized her roommate wasn't there **_"Tor?"_** she wondered**

**Kelly was in perfect condition as she walked down the hall in a black mini skirt, and a silver strapless shirt, with matching silver heels. Kelly's night went better than Maryse, as she could remember meeting one of the hottest guys, she has ever laid eyes on.**

**Kelly was about to walk out of their dorms, but noticed Maryse and Torrie's door was wide open. Kelly looked around then walked in cautiously a bit suspicious.**

"**Girls?" She yelled still close to the entrance.**

**Maryse ran out of the bathroom, with her hair in a ball..**

"**Oh hey I thought you were Torrie finally coming in" **

"**Torrie didn't come home last night?" Kelly asked **

"**I have no idea, when I got her this morning she wasn't here" Maryse explained as she went back into the bathroom, and ran the shower.**

"**This morning?"**

"**Oh yeah, I spent the night in some guys' room" Maryse said leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.**

"**Some guys'?" Kelly questioned**

**Maryse shrugged "I might have had a little too much alcohol" she joked**

"**Just a little" Kelly chuckled**

"**Do you remember seeing me with some guy?"**

"**Nope, I was in my own little world last night" Kelly giggled**

"**Darn!" Maryse joked, as Kelly continued to chuckle "So, where are you going so dressed up?" **

"**Oh, the guy I met last night Randy Orton, is taking me out for ice cream" Kelly smiled wide**

**Maryse smirked "Boyfriend already?"**

"**Don't jinx it!" Kelly said moving a strand of her straight hair out of her face "But, I have to get going"**

"**Have fun" Maryse said removing her top**

"**Let me know when Torrie comes back!" Kelly replied "Just so I know she's okay"**

"**Will do" Maryse smiled before Kelly walked out and she walked into the wash room.**

**Kelly walked down the hall and down the steps. She looked through the glass window at the top of the door and saw the tall gorgeous guy; she really fell for the night before. She reapplied her lip gloss, and made sure her hair was straight before walking out.**

**Randy stood waiting, in long blue jeans and a casual short sleeve button down. He smiled when he saw the small blonde walk out of the door of the girl's living residence.**

"**Do you always take this long?" Randy started the conversation with a joke.**

**Kelly chuckled**

"**I'm sorry, I was checking on my friends down the hall" Kelly answered "Well, technically friend, since the other one never came home"**

"**Trust me, she isn't the only student on campus who didn't make her way home last night, my roommate John never came home either" Randy explained, as the two walked**

**Kelly smiled, and admired Randy's looks.**

"**So, do you know any good ice cream places around here?"**

"**Well, John's from here, and I remember him mentioning one that's a little up the street" Randy said**

**Kelly smiled "Can we walk?"**

"**You want to walk? Randy halted **

"**Sure/" Kelly chuckled "Why is that such a surprise?"**

"**Most girls would walk away from me, if I even mentioned walking anywhere except to my car"**

**Kelly laughed at Randy's sense of humor. **

"**Well, I'm not like most girls" she smiled, stepping close to him**

**Randy moved a strand Kelly's hair from her face**

"**I can tell" he nodded with a light smile "And trust me, that is a great thing!"**

**Kelly blushed as she shyly moved back from Randy.**

**Randy wasn't a sucker for love, but she's had an impact on him in less than twenty four hours than any other girl in his lifetime.**

"**Come on" he smiled grabbing her hand and walking down the street…**

**Eve walked out of the girls dormitory, and saw Randy and Kelly walking away, but they were too far for her to speak to them. Eve smiled as she watch Randy and Kelly flirt, causing her to daze off a little. **

**Meanwhile Matt was walking half way through the campus. His phone had been attached to his ear thanks to his girlfriend back at home. They had been arguing all morning. Matt rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to her nag him, about his where about the previous night. **

**Still in her own little world Eve couldn't concentrate on where she was going so it wasn't a surprise when she turned a sharp corner and bumped into the person the was turning her way.**

**Matt quickly used the full on collision as an excuse to hang up on his girlfriend. Eve hit the ground, but was perfectly fine**

"**I'm so sorry" Matt said putting the phone in his pocket and helping her up**

**Eve smiled at the familiar face.**

"**Hey you!" Matt said noticing her as well**

**Eve blushed. University of Boston was a big school so she never thought she'd see Matt again**

"**Hey!" she chuckled finally getting to her feet "You remember me"**

"**Are you surprised?" he laughed**

**Eve shrugged **

"**I'm not sure! But, I'm glad you do" she blushed**

"**How could I forget this face?" he smirked brushing her chin lightly with his hand**

**Eve blushed even harder **

"**So what do you have planned for today?"**

"**Nothing I guess" Eve shrugged**

"**Well, spend it with me" he smirked**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Uh… Are you a fan of movies?" **

"**I love watching movies" she simply answered**

"**We can order a couple pizzas and watch some movies, in my dorm" Matt suggested**

**Eve smiled her deep blue eyes gazing at him, as the wind blew her loose curly brunette hair in her face. She really admired the fact that Matt could be so simple and still make a lasting impression.**

"**I'd love that" she smiled**

**Matt nodded at Eve as they walked side by side toward the boys dorms. Matt positioned himself a few steps behind Eve. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it completely off. Though Matt had a girlfriend back at home, he still enjoyed Eve's company. He decided he wanted to forget all the arguing he was going through with her, and just spend the day relaxing with Eve who was far less dramatic…**

**The walk to the guys' residence hall seemed longer than usual as silence filled the air between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a sweet silence. Eve felt herself too shy to say anything and Matt didn't really know what to say.**

"_Finally"_** Matt said in his head as they finally reached the dormitory in which he loved in. Eve continued to smile at him as they reached his room door.**

"**I cleaned up just for you" Matt joked, as Eve giggled**

"**How'd you know I was coming over?" **

"**Great question" Matt kept her laughing, as he pulled out his key, which soon became unnecessary as his roommate and brother Jeff was coming out of their room with Eve's friend and neighbor Melina.**

**Matt eyed Jeff. After Jeff's long speech to him about being faithful this was something he was going to hang over his head.**

"**Oh uh… hey" Jeff stuttered**

"**Melina?" Eve questioned with a smiled**

"**Hey" Melina said the only one not feeling out of place as she hugged Eve.**

"**Hey, I'm Matt! Jeff's brother" **

"**Hi, I've heard plenty about you" she smiled, shaking Matt's hand**

"**Yeah, well, me and Melina were on our way out" Jeff said walking away as Melina shrugged than followed.**

"**Have a great, great, great time Jeff" Matt teased, as Jeff flicked him off while still walking away.**

**Eve chuckled once more before she and Matt went into his room, to enjoy their afternoon.**

"**What was that about?" Melina smirked at Jeff as they walked through the campus front lawn.**

"**What?" Jeff asked out of curiosity**

"**You don't think I know when things are completely awkward?" she asked, the guy she had spent all morning with.**

"**It was, you act like your brother caught us doing something" **

"**But, we weren't doing anything" **

"**I know, that and you know that but he doesn't know that!" Melina said "It almost seemed like you didn't want him knowing about me"**

**Jeff stared down, as Melina made her point. Jeff knew if Matt found out that he went to breakfast with Melina that morning, and spent the entire morning and part of the day with her, he would be considered a hypocrite. He made such a big deal about Matt being faithful and honest, but he found himself doing the same thing, which didn't sit well with him.**

"**Maybe I didn't" Jeff shrugged**

**Melina stared and shook her head**

"**Don't give me that look, it's nothing personal" he replied**

"**How isn't it" she asked "You ashamed of me or something?"**

"**No, you gorgeous, why would I be" **

"**Than what is it?" Melina argued **

**Jeff sighed. Between last night and this morning Jeff really began to like Melina, but he knew what he was doing wasn't right and he had to end it before it got too complicated.**

"**I have a girlfriend" Jeff blurted out**

**Melina eyes widened**

"**Uh…. Okay!" she said**

"**She's back in my hometown, and we've been together for two years, so I don't want one night with a stranger to mess that up" **

**Jeff tried to politely explain, but like a typical man he used the wrong choice of words. Melina folded her arms and shook her head, as she felt completely foolish.**

"**I'm sorry, it turned out like this" he ended**

**Melina sarcastically chuckled and turned away from him**

"**Melina don't act like that?"**

"**Like what!" she yelled "I feel like a complete idiot" she confessed**

"**Don't feel like that!" he started "We can still be friends…"**

"**You know what?" Melina said "No thanks! I don't want to be friends with a guy that leads me on" she stated before walking away…**

**Maryse wasn't the only one who had a long night, all the way on other side of town; childhood sweethearts John and Torrie walked through their old neighborhood. Since seeing each other for the first time last night in over two years, John and Torrie spent every second together, reminiscing about the past, catching up on the present, and telling each other their plans for the future.**

"**So, my question for you!" John stated as they walked through their favorite childhood park "Are you good? Are you okay?"**

**Torrie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, before smiling a little. She knew exactly what John was referring to.**

"**I'm good!" she said "I won't lie I think about her all the time, but I know she's in a greater place" Torrie said in reference to her mom who passed two years ago.**

"**That's great Tor" he smiled "I knew you would be, you always had a strong head on your shoulders"**

**Torrie smiled with him, before looking around again trying to avoid eye contact almost.**

"**So besides the teachers at our old high school, and the old diner becoming a café what else changed around here?" Torrie asked**

"**Nothing, that's about it" John said "Everything else, including the rude people is still the same"**

"**Everyone?" she stopped in her tracks looking at John "Including you?"**

"**Of course, I'm still the same!" John said "Why would you ask that?"**

"**Just wondering" she smiled staring at him.**

"**Don't do that…" he blushed a bit**

"**Do what?"**

"**Look at me like that" he smirked "You only look at me when you're trying to get something out of me"**

**Torrie chuckled and folded her as she taps her foot still looking at John.**

"**What do you mean?" she teased**

"**Torrie, why do you think something about me changed?" he asked**

"**It's been two years, what human being doesn't change something about themselves in two years?" **

**John sighed, and shook his head**

"**I'm still the same John Cena I was when you left two years ago"**

"**I'm glad, because I would never change a thing about you" she smirked putting her hand on his knee**

"**But, I don't know if I'm still the same Torrie Wilson"**

**John looked down then at her, **

"**Meaning?" **

**Torrie took a deep breath**

"**John I have…" Torrie wanted to speak but was interrupted by a high pitch females' voice.**

**John and Torrie both turned to find a small dark haired women walk toward them. While Torrie was confused at who she was, John was completely aware.**

"**I've been searching for you since yesterday" she continued finally reaching them, and without warning hugged John and gave him a long passionate kiss.**

**Torrie's eye widened, as it was hard for her to witness, causing her to look away. John shared the kiss for a moment, but quickly pulled apart.**

"**I missed you" she said with her arms still around his neck **

"**Uh… yeah" John said looking at Torrie than at her "I missed you too"**

**She smiled staring into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes, but turned when she finally noticed a third party.**

"**Hello" she smiled**

"**Uh babe, this is Torrie Wilson" John introduced**

"**Oh my… Your best friend, from when you two were growing up?" she squealed "Hi, It's finally nice to meet you" she said hugging Torrie "I've heard so much about you, I almost feel like I know you"**

**Torrie let a light smile surface on her face**

"**Torrie, this is Maria Kanellis." John hesitated "My girlfriend…"**

**Please Review!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing!**

**Next Chapter: ****How will Torrie react to John having a girlfriend? && What was she trying to tell him? We also find out how Randy and Kelly's date went! Eve really seems to like Matt, how will she feel when she finds out he has a girlfriend? Ted and Maryse, how will Maryse act when she finds out who her one night stand was with, will it become more than just sex? And lastly Jeff and Melina! It seems as though they are over, but will Jeff soon regret his decision?**

***Stick Around, to find out!***


End file.
